


Incriminating Evidence

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Incriminating Evidence

Napoleon glanced at his watch as Illya strolled into the office and sat down at his desk.

"You've been a while," he commented.

"I hadn't realised I was under a time constriction," Illya replied, without looking up.

"Hey, don't get defensive. I was just pointing out it has taken you over an hour to go the file you wanted from archives. A file, I notice, you appear not to have."

"I couldn't find the information I needed," Kuryakin told him, still avoiding eye contact.

Napoleon wrinkled his nose as a familiar scent drifted over from the direction of his partner. He took a couple of experimental sniffs and smiled. Standing up, he stepped across to Illya's desk.

"Was there anyone else in file room then?"

Unable to ignore the man right in front of him, Illya finally looked Napoleon in the face.

"No, I was alone."

Solo searched the other man's eyes for the lie, but saw nothing but two sky blue pools of absolute innocence. That, of course, meant nothing. Illya was an expert at masking the truth. Still, the aroma he'd detected was stronger now that Napoleon had gotten closer. Leaning in close, he inhaled deeply.

"Tell me, Tovarisch, when did you start wearing Chanel No.5?" he queried.

Illya sighed deeply, frustrated at having been caught out. His dalliance hadn't been planned, but when Miss Cassidy had made advances on him in the file room, he had been feeling receptive. There had been nothing more than some serious kissing and a little fondling, but both parties had left the room satisfied.

"Fine, you caught me out, but I will not divulge the name of the lady involved."

Napoleon gave his partner one of his infuriatingly smug grins, but didn't say anything. He simply went back to his own desk. Illya watched him closely, waiting for the inevitable ribbing. When it didn't come, he cautiously went back to his report; knowing full well, Napoleon would not let things drop for some time.


End file.
